Matchmaker
by I'm Done Believing
Summary: Kuchiki Tsuki is a born trouble maker and she is sick of seeing her friends pining after her. She takes it upon herself to play matchmaker. Will it go horribly wrong or perfectly right? Sorry I'm not very good at summaries! Contains Ichiruki and Ishime.


**Just to make it clear I do NOT own Bleach but the Character Tsuki is completely MINE! This version is edited but only for grammar mistakes. If you see any please let me know. There won't be any major changes in the plot line of this chapter don't worry! Please Rate and Review! It makes me happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introducing Kuchiki Tsuki**

Kuchiki Tsuki; cousin of _the _Kuchiki Byakuya, second heir to the Kuchiki Clan (after Byakuya) and the only known person to have made him _smile_. Also the complete opposite of Byakuya in many ways; Tsuki is only 160 years old and in her mid-teen years according to the _Real World _time. She loves fun and is often found playing pranks all around of Soul Society along with Yachiru and…wait for it…Toushirou as well (who would've thought?). Naturally clever, very convincing and can be extremely violent; she doesn't dedicate much time to studies. Beating Gin, she passed the Shinigami Academy in 3 months and is now _the _Child Prodigy of Seretai. At the moment she is _not _in Byakuya's good books as she beat his paperwork signing record of 3 hours by more than half.

* * *

_**Ichigo, Matsumoto, Tsuki, Renji, Toushirou, Orihime and Ishida are at the ice-cream shop in the town centre after having been dragged through every shop in Karakura Town by Tsuki and Matsumoto for Christmas shopping. Rukia has gone with Orihime to the shop opposite them to buy groceries.**_

"Ne Strawberry-kun. You like Rukia-san don't you?" Tsuki pronounced suddenly, evil glint in her eyes, looking up from her deep thought (and ice cream); silence greeting her. Ichigo, realising what she'd said, started shouting incoherent words at the top of his voice (not before turning 10 different shades of red). Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Ne Ichigo, you never told us you had a _lust_ for _Kuchiki_-san." Matsumoto said through short bursts of laughter.

"LUST?" Ichigo shouted on the top of his voice; the mall went quiet and everyone had their eyes on the _very_ red Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you don't have to announce it to the world you know." Tatsuki said, with a casual roll of her eyes.

"Announce what?" someone said from behind them.

Tsuki went to spill the beans but was stopped by Ichigo's hand over her mouth and restraining her.

"N-nothing Rukia." Ichigo stuttered under the strain of holding down a certain brunette.

Rukia regarded him with calculating eyes then nodded as if in silent acceptance. After she'd turned away, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and let Tsuki go.

"You know she likes you too right?" Tsuki asked Ichigo, suddenly serious, "Don't hurt her. Ever." she threatened before skipping away humming, leaving a very dumbfounded Ichigo confused where he stood.

* * *

_**Rukia, Orihime and Tsuki are waiting outside a shop for Matsumoto who was finishing up her payments in the lingerie section. The others had gone home early to see who was the best in video games¬¬.**_

"Ne Rukia-chan?" Tsuki started.

"Hai Tsuki-san?" Rukia replied, glancing down from the poster she was staring at, at the shorter girl who was looking at her with wide, innocent, hazel eyes.

"You like Strawberry-kun right?" Tsuki said slowly.

"WHAT?" Rukia exclaimed, her posture becoming rigid and eyes going wide like a deer stuck in car headlights.

"Everyone already knows it Kuchiki-san." Orihime stated, not even looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Not you too Inoue-"

"Gomen Kuchiki-san but it's so obvious. You guys should just-"

"Rukia & Ichy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the strawberries in the fruit basket."

"Just what, Inoue? Hush, Tsuki-san. It'll never happen."

"Why?"

"Well look at me." Rukia said, gesturing to herself.

"I look-"

"You're beautiful Rukia-san." Orihime added helpfully.

"I'm as flat chested as a drain board."

"Drain boards don't have chests my dear." Matsumoto said, walking out the store.

"My point exactly. Ichigo likes women like Matsumoto san." Rukia exclaimed.

"What makes you say that Rukia?"

"I just-"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Booby-chan?" Tsuki asked, as an evil aura emitted from the two women.

"Oh I think I know very well…" she said as they both started to cackle manically.

"Oh-oh!" Rukia and Inoue said, aghast.

* * *

"No way that's too expensive… That one's too short….."

"Don't worry about paying Rukia. I have my tai-cho's credit card." Rangiku sang cheerfully.

"And this dress will definitely look good on you. You have amazing legs. Show them off and Ichigo'll have his hands all over you in seconds." Tsuki stated, eyes glinting. Rukia turned a very interesting shade of red. She didn't know how Tsuki and Matsumoto had dragged her into this. Inoue got a lift home from Ishida hours ago and the others were decorating Ichigo's house for the guys only 'Christmas eve' sleepover at Ichigo's house. Now she was in an impossibly expensive shop buying her clothes to impress Ichigo the next day at the Christmas ball in Soul Society.

"O.M.G. Rangiku! Get those heels we were looking at. I think we have a winner!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Rukia?" Tsuki asked, smirk tugging at her lips. "Am I good or am I good Rangiku?"

"You're my idol Kuchiki-san!" Matsumoto yelled. The two squealed and hugged, forgetting a very embarrassed Rukia blushing in front of the changing rooms. This was going to by a night to remember.

"Will you be buying that miss?" the shop assistant asked.

"Definitely." they said together.

* * *

_**Rukia, Matsumoto and Tsuki made their way back to Orihime's house where they were staying at the moment. The next day, Urahara was surprised to see the four girls had a suitcase each just to go to the Christmas ball in Soul Society. They met up at Rukia's house 5 hours before the ball to get ready. After having long baths and manicures, pedicures and facials (courtesy of the Kuchiki servants), the four went to get changed.**_

"Matsumoto, pass me the hair brush." Tsuki set to work; brushing Rukia's hair and adding a special serum which made it stay and look luscious. Matsumoto applied a clear coat of nail polish on Rukia's fingernails. After applying a pale pink lipstick and clear lip gloss, midnight blue smokey eyes and 2 coats of mascara with a pair of fake lashes to balance out the nude lip, Tsuki stepped back and judged their masterpiece.

"There's something missing…" Matsumoto said. Then she got out some face jewels and studded a silver pattern next to Rukia's eye.

"Wow." Tsuki said, taking a step back to stand next to Rangiku.

"Can I please see myself now?" Rukia asked, irritated, having had to wait so long. She walked over to the floor length mirror, straightening out her dress. Her eyes working up from her black, strappy heels, her dress in the mirror, finally looking at herself and her breath caught. Was that really her? She'd thought the midnight blue dress was ridiculously short at first but she now understood what they meant. She _did_ have nice legs. And the blue really was complimenting her eyes. The stiletto heels gave her extra height and made her legs look that little bit sexier, showing just the right amount of skin.

"Thank you guys so much!" she said, launching herself at her two best friends. They both smiled.

* * *

_**Before the ball preps… **_

"So Renji, Urahara-sempai, you know what to do?" Tsuki asked.

"Don't worry Tsuki." Urahara gleamed, winking.

"Ichigo better be worth it." Renji said.

"He is." Rukia muttered, blushing at the conversation topic.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Urahara-sempai, Renji, go in before us. And remember… this conversation never happened."

"Right!" they said in unison, leaking out of the room, into the ballroom as if they were never there in the first place.

* * *

_**Outside the ballroom entrance… **_

"Are you nervous?" Tsuki asked.

"Kind of." Rukia replied. Tsuki raised an eyebrow resembling Byakuya ever so slightly. "Well ok I'm shit scared. Was it really necessary to ask my best childhood friend and the pervert to flirt with me at the ball?"

"Rukia you want Ichigo to notice you right?" Rukia nodded, agreeing hurriedly. "Well you know what he's like. He won't make a move unless someone else does."

"I guess, but what if he doesn't like me in the same way?"

"You'll just have to find out yourself. But look at you. If I were a guy." She winked.

Rukia blushed. Tsuki put on her lace mask and Rukia followed suit. They then followed an unusually quiet Matsumoto into the ballroom.

* * *

_**A big entrance. **_

Three masked women entered the ballroom, a ginger, and then brunette followed by an abnormally beautiful woman with mysterious black tresses. Heads turned and whispers arose as the three made their way towards an empty table. They sat down, ordered drinks and placed their masks down on the table.

**Ichigo's P.****O.V.**

_Oh God that's Rukia! She looks amazing. I wonder why she's all dressed up though. She doesn't normally care, not that I'm complaining. Wait, her dress is waaaay too short; she's going to give out the wrong impression! OMG is that Renji… flirting… with Rukia? And Urahara that perv! She's young enough to be his daughter right? RIGHT?_

_I've got to do something._

_But what?_

_OMGOMGOMG!_

_She's flirting right back._

_I could tell her to stop it._

_She'll think I'm jealous._

_**Haahahhahahahahha! Ichigo's smitten over a girl! **_– yelled his inner hollow.

_**Look at those legs. Wow! Ichigo I can't believe you let her slip through your fingers!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Now some **_**other **_**guy is going to get his hands running all over her.**_

_I'll break his neck._

_**My, my, protective are we?**_

_You can't be implying what I think you are._

_**I know this sounds sappy and all. Especially since it's coming from me but you gotta tell her how you feel.**_

_She's dancing with Renji._

_**Wow that girl has moves, look how she's moving those hips.**_

_They're practically having sex on the dance floor._

_**Do something before he does.**_

Ichigo smirked- _You're actually ok._

_**Don't get used to it.**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

Rukia, exhausted from all the dancing and flirting, went and sat at the bar next to Tsuki and ordered a drink.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey!" Tsuki replied.

Rukia flung back the drink and gulped it down in one, then she suddenly turned around on her stool with a helpless look on her face.

"What am I doing wrong?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"He's not come up to me _once_! And I've probably got all the pervs eyeballing me as we speak. Forget the pervs; Hitsugaya tai-chou said I looked _nice_ tonight."

"Hitsi sure can be a sweetheart and that outfit sure is a keeper." Tsuki commented, smiling.

"Don't you see my problem? Ichigo didn't notice once! I'm probably just like a little sister to him…I. I. I've just been interpreting it wrong… I don't know… what's wrong with me?"

"Rukia get a hold of yourself! The strawberry's been staring at you since you came in!" she almost screeched. "and he's coming over here right now." She mumbled.

"What!" Rukia squealed.

"shhhhhhhhhh!" Tsuki insisted with a stern look.

"How do I look?"

"Like you. Ichigo loved you before you put all that stuff on and he will now. He just didn't realise it before."

"What?" Rukia said, genuinely confused.

"Hey girls." Ichigo said, coming up behind Rukia.

Rukia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned, all thoughts vanishing as her eyes feasted on Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Bye Rukia!" Tsuki said, running off.

_I can't believe she just left me! _Rukia thought.

"Rukia can I talk to you for a sec?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure go ahead." she said, stepping off the stool.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress. You know? What girls often wear to parties? I think it's rather nice. Tsuki and Matsumoto-san helped me pick it out."

"I know but it's too short." Rukia lifted an eyebrow, resembling her brother a _lot_.

"So what?" she challenged.

"Perverts are eyeballing you 24/7!"

"Jealous much?"

"I… no….I-I'm…" Rukia raised the other eyebrow.

"OK, I am," he said, "a bit.." he stepped closer.

"Why would you be jealous Ichigo?" she asked innocently as he put his hands on her waist and she leaned forward.

"Because…" he pulled still closer towards him, eyes smiling.

"Because?" she asked, stepping closer still, her body now flush against his.

"Because," he lowered his lip to hover a fraction of a cm above hers, "I'm madly in love with you." He whispered, crashing his lips to hers sending shivers down her spine.

Her breath caught not so much at the kiss but more at the words. He'd been so blunt. So sure. Tsuki was right, he did love her. And she loved him, more than anything. Oh God he was _such _a good kisser. Her arms moved to his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. This felt… right. His lips against hers, his hands tracing patterns on her sides. He tongue crept out and gently asked for permission and her mouth opened slightly. She was instantly overwhelmed by Ichigo, his taste, his touch, his _scent. _She was in heaven.

They broke apart, gasping for air yet not letting go of each other.

"I love you too." she said.

He smiled and went to kiss her again.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tsuki made her way through the crowd towards the tables and noticed Byakuya sitting by himself, facing the dance floor, so she went over and sat next to him.

"Hi Byakuya."

"Hello Tsuki." he replied.

"Aawwwwww that's so cute! Finally!" Tsuki squealed as Ichigo kissed Rukia. Byakuya flinched. When tongues were added to the equation Byakuya stood up with a murderous glint in his eyes.

".." His hand automatically went for his sword.

Tsuki, alarmed, placed a hand on his and moved so she was in between him and the bar. "Rukia loves him. And he loves her. He won't ever hurt her." she stated with absolute conviction.

Byakuya's eyes softened and he sat down, turning away his gaze. "This was all your doing was it not?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Rangiku helped a bit." she replied.

"I see."

"Why?" she asked, curious yet not turning away from the dance.

"Thank you." he muttered, barely audibly.

"SHIT!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Orihime!"

"Orihime?"

"She doesn't…didn't… SHIT! I'll be right back. _Ishida _that _idiot_. Where the _hell _is he?"

Tsuki stomped away and left Byakuya looking very confused for a second. Then, of course, his Kuchiki poker face settled back in place and he joined in a conversation with Yamamoto and Kiyone who were conveniently situated close by.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

_What the hell is she doing? I wonder what Ishida did to get into so much trouble? She's literally fuming._

**Tsuki's P.O.V.**

_That IDIOT! He knows Orihime likes Ichigo. What's he doing standing there when he should be with her? Sometimes I really doubt whether he actually cares for her. What am I saying? Of course he doe__s. He's _crazy _about her!_

I marched up to that good for nothing Ishida and asked to speak with him in private.

"Sure Kuchiki-san." he replied.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE URYUU? ORIHIME'S OUT THERE CRYING HER EYES OUT. GET OVER THERE NOW." I shouted literally as soon as we were out of everyone's hearing range.

"Inoue?-" (_his face was like this: _o.o)

"Yes now get a _bloody_ move on!" I said, extremely irritated at this point, indicating the direction in which Orihime had disappeared. He didn't need to be told twice and literally ran out the room shouting thanks as he went. I smiled for a moment and went back to cussing and made my way towards Byakuya again (who must, by now, be thinking what an idiot I am).

_Men are so excruciatingly slow! They can't see past their own noses. Sometimes they need to get their heads out of the clouds and pay attention to what's happening around them…_

**No one's POV**

With that thought, the corners of his mouth twitched and he almost… almost… smiled.

Tsuki made her way back to Byakuya, extremely irritated, mumbling something along the lines of _stupid…can't see past their own nose…IDIOTS…the lot of them…can't understand…MEN! _She took his drink and started to gulp it down.

"Enjoying yourself then?" Byakuya asked sarcastically, amused but not showing it.

Tsuki smiled and looked at the watch. _SHIT! I was meant to meet Gin! He'll go otherwise. But Rukia looks like she's having soo much fun! I can't interrupt her! Looks like I have no choice.I'll have to get someone to take her place. _Then her eyes landed on a slightly unnerved Byakuya.

"Byakuya this is an emergency. I need your help."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to get Rangiku, Yoruichi, Urahara and Renji and I'll explain somewhere private."

"Right." he said, slipping calmly into his stoic façade and they both flash stepped in opposite directions to find the said people without further questions.

* * *

**Ishida's P.O.V.**

_God what was I doing? I didn't even _notice_. _I ran outside and there she was, standing against a tree, crying in the pouring rain. I can't tell her how I feel about… but at least I can be some comfort. Maybe ease some of the pain?

"Orihime-san." I called. She looked up and I could see the hurt in her eyes and the tears running down her face.

"Ishida-san, what are you doing out here?" she asked, trying to act casual but the end came out in a strangled voice.

I smiled. "I saw you running out so I came to ask you what was wrong." I walked up to her and tilted my head to the side. "It's okay to cry Inoue-san." I said. "I'm here for you." and I hugged her. I don't know where the courage came from but I did, knowing that the tears were for another.

"I knew Kurosaki-kun liked Kuchiki-san but I loved him all the same. Unrequited love sucks!" she sobbed, hitting her fist against my chest at the word 'sucks' and I held her tight, wishing all her pain was mine and she wouldn't have to go through it.

"I know Orihime-san, I know." and I really did know.

* * *

_**Outside the party…**_

"He's been coming to Soul Society for months for news of her. She has to meet him. Just once, but he always runs away when she comes near. He's scared to hurt her."

"But he's a wanted man Tsuki. Matsumoto fukkutaicho say something." always the level headed, authority loving man.

She didn't reply, head bent.

"It was a mistake asking for your help. Your worthless pride will get you nowhere Byakuya. Your heart is made of stone! Mark my words; your worth is not your pride. If you tell anyone, _anyone_ about this I will hunt you down and _kill _you! You know _nothing_ about love! I should know! I-"

"Ok I'll help."

"Great!" Tsuki exclaimed, suddenly smiling and her usual self. "Thank you Bya-kun!" she said, hugging him while everyone wondered whether she'd always been this bipolar.

"I am in your debt Kuchiki tai-chou." Matsumoto muttered, not meeting his eyes.

* * *

_**Outside in a nearby forest clearing…**_

"Urahara, Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi-sama, patrol around the perimeter. We do not want _anyone_ finding out, OK?"

"Right!" Everyone chorused.

"Everyone disperse."

"Hai!" they said and shunpoed away.

"Tsuki? Thank you so much for this." Matsumoto said, taking hold of both her hands.

"Forget about it." Tsuki smiled as she squeezed her hands. "It's what friends do."

"But-"

"It's time for me to go. You'll be alright? Remember to appear as soon as the barrier comes up. We can't let him run this time."

* * *

"Hello Gin" Tsuki said, walking out the trees, into the clearing and the moonlight.

"Tsuki-chan!" Gin said, turning and stepping forward to greet her. His eyes went sad, "How's Rangiku?"

"She's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but she really needs to see you Gin."

"What are you talking about Tsuki?" Gin asked, smile fading.

Tsuki counted back, 29, 28, 27.

_What on earth?_

22,21,20,19

"What are you counting for?"

Three, Two, One. A massive surge or reistu covered the skies as Renji and Urahara put up a kido shield around Gin, Tsuki and now Matsumoto.

"Gin!" Rangiku screamed.

Gin turned, eyes opening in surprise, yet his face still sad. He could not have been happier to see her. But at the time, he couldn't be less happy. He was in no state to see her. He couldn't tolerate being this close, to give her false hopes, to let her see what he had become. What he had done to protect her.

"Tsuki?" he asked, turning to her, betrayal written clearly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is something you have to do."

"Don't bother to run." came Yoruichi's voice from behind him. "You're no match for Byakuya and I. We _both _know that."

"You told the stuck up noble?" Gin asked Tsuki, incredulous.

"Yes Gin. He won't tell."

"He'd hand over his own sister-"

"Shut up! There's no getting out of this Ichimaru. I trust him and you should too. Now stop thinking about the petty details and talk to Matsumoto already, you _BLOODY _coward!" Tsuki yelled in his face and turned, walked away without another word. A second later, Byakuya and Yoruichi also left, patrolling in the trees leaving Gin all alone with Matsumoto.

"Do you have _any _idea what I went through when you left?"

"I…I couldn't….Matsumoto…I-"

"Shut it and let me speak. You just left without a word... Yes I know about the letters." she said, holding out a hand to halt his protest. "I haven't read a _single _one. I was waiting for _you_ to come, for _you _to tell me instead of writing it down. _You _left without a word and I hated _myself _for it. Why wouldn't you have met with me just once over the past two years? Wasn't I good enough for you anymore Ichimaru?" Gin flinched at the choice of words. He'd never been Ichimaru to her. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she continued, "then I thought. It must have been _his _fault. _He _upped and left, too much of a _coward _to look back at the hurt he'd left behind. You are a COWARD! I HATE YOU. And yet, for some reason, I still love you. I still dream about you, your face, your touch, the way you always knew everything about me and I never had to hide from you. I could be open with you. _Why do I love you?_ Why Gin? I love you and I have no reason why. You left me. I hate that I love you. _I _should _hate _you... But I don't… I don't think I ever _could_." She said.

She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Gin." She whispered in his ear.

"Matsumoto. Don't." he pleaded, placing his hands on her hips, about to push her away. She kissed his neck. _Don't Matsumoto, you're killing me. _She kissed his jaw. _You break down my walls. _Then she kissed his lips gently. "I don't want to hurt you." he mumbled against her lips. _God don't do this to me. I'm going to leave. It'll hurt you even more. I can't help it. I love you. _He thought, pulling her closer with the hands that wanted so much to push her away and save her the pain. She was intoxicating, familiar; her touch, her smell, her movements. She was _his_. This was _their_ moment. No one was going to ruin it. No one could take it away. _Theirs._

* * *

**_Back at the party after Ichimaru left…_**

"Byakuya," Tsuki called out as they made their way into the ballroom.

Byakuya froze in the doorway and looked back curiously as the others filed back in.

"Thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "For not telling." she clarified.

"Thank you for trusting me not to." He paused. "And for what you've done for Rukia." And then he did the impossible; he smiled! Tsuki smiled back, here happiness reaching her eyes and making her entire face glow. He wasn't such and ice prince after all. They walked into the party in silence and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Again, please Rate and Review! Also try checking out my other stories by visiting my profile. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
